1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cable connection structure in which a coaxial cable and a substrate are connected, and also relates to an endoscope device having the cable connection structure.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope that is configured to be inserted into a cavity of a subject to perform observation or the like of a subject site has been known and widely used in a medical field or the like. The endoscope is configured such that an electronic component such as an image sensor is mounted on an electronic circuit module and the electronic circuit module is incorporated in a distal end portion of an elongated flexible insertion tool. In consideration of easiness of insertion into a patient, the distal end portion of the insertion tool is required to be thinned in diameter and shortened in length.
In response to the above-mentioned demand, a technique to lower a mounting height of a cable with respect to a substrate is known (for example, refer to JP 2009-176893 A). Specifically, in a coaxial cable connection structure that connects a cable to a substrate, a slit is formed in an end portion of the substrate, a part of the cable is dropped into the slit, and the substrate and the cable are connected, whereby the mounting height is lowered.